Des pâtes à la royauté
by eirame
Summary: Ou les effets hasardeux de la cuisine italienne sur les vols intergalactiques.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "pâte" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Je ne possède ni Doctor Who ni Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Plus tard, tous s'étaient accordés pour expliquer que c'était la faute des pâtes. Et peut-être un petit peu aussi de l'appétit de Ron Weasley.<p>

Pour remercier le Docteur de son aimable invitation, ils avaient donc apporté des plats revigorants, spécialement achetés dans un petit restaurant « absolument succulent » du côté de Florence – Hermione gardait toujours les adresses utiles de ses différentes excursions, même quand il s'agissait de son propre voyage de noces.

Les boîtes étaient censées être hermétiquement fermées, mais quelqu'un avait apparemment voulu vérifier si le cuisinier avait bien pensé à rajouter la sauce spéciale – apparemment une variante sur commande de leur spécialité la plus appréciée. Le scrupuleux auteur de cette inspection était resté anonyme, puisque personne ne s'était officiellement dénoncé. Le jeu des diverses solidarités – conjugales ou amicales – excluait évidemment toute délation.

Toujours est-il que le TARDIS n'avait pas manqué de prodiguer à ses passagers ses secousses habituelles. Il faut avouer cependant, que celles-ci avaient été un peu plus violentes que d'habitude. Et les ceintures de sécurité, nouvellement réglées, avaient tendance à blesser les passagères tout en particulier à certains endroits délicats. On peut donc excuser le fait que quelques boîtes aient malencontreusement jailli des mains de la personne qui était supposée les conserver – pour éviter justement que quiconque ne prélève un échantillon de contrôle avant l'arrivée sur le lieu de pique-nique. Bien sûr , cette personne était toute disposée à redémontrer point par point l'impossibilité technique de conserver une prise adéquate sur les parallélépipèdes de conservation thermique, lors d'un choc d'une force cinétique supérieure à la moyenne des incidences habituelles du T.A.R.D.I.S.

La chance étant néanmoins du côté de certaines personnes présentes – leur simple survie jusqu'au moment actuel étant une preuve suffisante de l'estime particulière que leur porte l'entité divine prénommée familièrement "Destinée", "Nécessité narrative" ou "Nénée" - le tableau de bord avait été largement épargné par le jet d'aliments. Il faudrait juste repêcher quelques spaghettis entre les leviers, mais ce n'était rien qu'un bon petit démontage de quelques heures ne puisse régler.

Leur arrivée sur cette lune précise n'était donc pas un acte de revanche de la part du TARDIS, mais un pur hasard. C'était aussi une pure coincidence, ou à l'extrême rigueur un léger problème de digestion, qui les avait empêchés d'utiliser la salle de bains ou les autres pièces auxiliaires du Tardis. Et Hermione avait réellement besoin de refaire un grand inventaire de son sac à main l'emporter dans une sortie de ce type aurait été le meilleur moyen de le surcharger de nouveaux objets exotiques. Tant pis si elle-même n'était pas du même avis, c'était pour son bien. Et aussi celui de son entourage proche, même si elle ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir que cette fascinante pendule à poids giratoires émettait des radiations indétectables à l'oeil nu, ou magique.

Le Tardis était allergique aux Evanescos - ils avaient d'ailleurs convenu de ne jamais reparler de la manière dont ils l'avaient découvert. Ils étaient donc naturellement sortis. Seigneur du temps, sorciers, sorcières et pâtes comprises.

Dommage que les autochtones de cette charmante lune aient cru que les traces de sauce et pâtes écrasées correspondaient à une éruption particulièrement virulente d'une maladie locale.

La gastronomie italienne ne pourrait jamais venir défendre ses couleurs en ces lieux.

Dommage aussi que Neville ait voulu, de bonne foi, leur prouver que les taches ne touchaient que leurs vêtements, pas leur peau. Apparemment, retrousser ses manches pour exposer son avant-bras était un signe obscène.

Ou alors il y avait eu un problème de traduction. Si eux-mêmes entendaient un mot sur trois en Inuit – le Docteur avait aimablement reconnu et retraduit le langage- il était très possible que leurs interlocuteurs aient compris toute autre chose que ce qu'ils cherchaient à exprimer.

Peu importe au fond la raison, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une cellule. Accusés vraisemblablement de racolage.

Le temps que le Docteur essaie de parlementer pour contacter un officier supérieur, un avocat, un juge, un assistant social et un conseiller juridique – il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi leur libération dépendait de la réunion de ces diverses autorités – Luna avait sympathisé avec leurs voisins. Absolument charmants. Mais aucun des Terriens ne comprenait encore comment ils avaient pu perdre aux cartes avec leurs quatre tentacules flexibles dans le dos. Ils auraient logiquement dû être plus rapides à réunir les paires et s'en débarrasser.

Une fois enfin sortis de prison, les courageux voyageurs étaient donc allés voir de près le nouvel immeuble dont Ginny venait tout juste de gagner l'acte de propriété.

Après l'énergie dépensée par le Docteur pour parvenir à les sortir de la cellule, on ne pouvait que lui pardonner de tomber accidentellement à travers le portail dimensionnel situé dans le troisième couloir à gauche du deuxième étage. Et après l'entraînement que les divers sorciers et sorcières avaient subi, il était tout naturel que leurs réflexes prennent le dessus et qu'ils infligent une défaite sanglante à l'escadre de Trufouilleurs qui les avait accueillis de l'autre côté.

Malheureusement, le Docteur avait épuisé ses capacités de persuasion et n'avait pas pu convaincre les autorités Trufouilleuses que cette victoire était involontaire. D'autant plus que l'intervention providentielle de Nénée avait voulu que leur adversaire soit la plus puissante troupe d'assaut du pays. Ou plutôt de la planète, adns ce cas précis.

Peut-être les Trufouilleurs étaient-ils aussi sincèrement soulagés de trouver le moyen de régler leur crise politique ? En tous cas ils annoncèrent publiquement l'arrivée officielle de la nouvelle famille royale.

Au moins, cela ne leur faisait qu'un petit billion de sujets à diriger. Moins quelques exilés après les premières tentatives de coup d'État. Ils leur auraient bien laissé le pouvoir, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre les ultimatums.


End file.
